


Lunch Break

by lesbomancy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symmetra gets a dirty picture from Zarya and she opts to use up one of her lunch breaks to pleasure herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

Satya always enjoyed their little games. The dirty text messages, the even filthier pictures. It made her soul heave and relax; tension billowing from her as she thought more about Aleksandra’s sculpted form. Her hands moved to her pants, unbuckling her belt and leaning back in her chair.

The image Zarya sent stuck on full screen; her muscular form squatting naked, fingers pressing her lips apart with the caption “missing u ;)”

Of the few times she slouched in her life, all of them were when she played with herself. She was never one to masturbate before she and Zarya were entangled, the architech’s painted lips curling into a wide smile as she fondled her smooth sex through her panties.

Ever since she began seriously seeing Zarya after they met due Vishkar’s interest in the Siberian front she couldn't shake the attraction to the muscular giantess, more so than any other woman she had dated before. It burrowed deep underneath her skin and spread like an infection. She knew it wasn't the most romantic way of seeing things, but since when did she see things how “normal” people did? If anything, embracing who she was and what she wanted to be prevented another uprising like the one in Rio.

It was a quick few months until they met regularly, their first night of romance also the first one of passion. She expected Aleksandra to be a dominant force of nature she would have to fight, or a woman intimidates by a powerful, feminine transgender woman like Satya but she just simply wasn't.

She pulled her panties aside, flopping her half-erect cock against the leather office chair she lounged in. Her pointed blue fingernails gently ran underneath her own shaft as it grew to form, her lips parting for a barely audible moan. Only a week ago Zarya held it in one hand, the Russian’s tongue teasing the slit as Satya’s fingers pulled as hard as they could in her lover’s short hair. Their meeting were always too quick for experimental fun, they just had to pour themselves out on each other before a mission or a scheduled flight.

What she wanted to do was please her Russian girlfriend in the ways she wanted. The ways they texted and spoke about over the phone when they had their precious few moments of private time. Satya longed to press her heels into Aleksandra’s face as she crawled hungrily towards her cock. She wanted to push the woman to the ground and fuck her until her perfect body clenched and released.

Satya’s fingernails dug into the surface of the desk as she jerked herself off, the woman panting and moaning as she writhed in torment without her lover. Wanting and needing, envisioning Zarya bent over her desk. Imagining the warmth of her lover’s cunt as it pleadingly strangled her cock, begging for their collective release.

Aleksandra begged for marks, begged to be used and pushed to her knees. Satya’s body shivered as she remembered the Russian’s words only a few nights prior as they pleasured themselves half a world apart. She adored Zarya’s begging, adored the woman who could get anything she wanted with muscle kissing and worshipping her cock and begging for permission. Her legs spread further apart and she slipped down in her seat.

Moaning freely, Satya adored Vishkar’s offices. Nobody would hear a peep, not even if she were grinding her ass against Zarya’s mouth and screaming for release. They would meet again in two weeks, and now that they were past the honeymoon phase she might try to flex her dominate sexuality with her woman. A few bites here, a high-heeled shoe to the shoulder there, making Zarya crawl on all fours and present her face for when Satya wanted her own release.

Her fingernails bit into the comfortable fake leather of the chair as her cock tensed and shot it’s load across the underside of her desk. She let out a screaming moan as she cummed, her words a jumbled mash of expletives and sweet names for Aleksandra. Her slender fingers kept jerking until her cock barely oozed, a finger whisking it up so that she could lick it clean. She quietly cursed herself, her thirst for Zarya making her last a fraction of the time she always had in the past. With the flick of her prosthetic arm and a gesture from her organic one she sent out a hand held cleaning drone to cleanse the underside of her desk and floor of her release.

Maybe tomorrow she would last longer. She had to try, she thought as she cleaned herself and then stuffed her cock back underneath her panties, zipping and buckling up the bottom half of her pantsuit. She tapped one of her wedged heeled shoes on the carpeting, sighing as the tiny drone vacuumed.

She didn't even get to fantasize about the ball gag.


End file.
